


Orphans

by messofadrreamer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messofadrreamer/pseuds/messofadrreamer
Summary: She was just a child, and she lost everything she cared about. Her parents, friends and home.. But what happens when fate brings her back to where it all started? What happens when she meets the one to whom she's the light in the darkness, and what happens if the darkness is just too strong and it destroys her light?





	1. It all started with a bang

  
It was a sunny day in Konoha I spent with my friends in a park behind our old kindergarten. We were just kids, playing and talking and laughing without a care in the world, cause ya know, we were just children anyways, what did we even have to worry about? But no matter what I'd do anything to bring those times back, even if it was just for a moment..  
  
My name is Haruno Sakura, I'm 18 and I have pink hair. I was the most popular girl in High School, I was the Prom Queen and I was also a valedictorian. All those things aside, I had zero confidence and zero real friends, and I'd gladly give away the ' _fame_ ', ' _good looks_ ' and _'the title of the Prom queen_ ' just to have a moment with my childhood friends again. Back then, even tho I was still a kid, I considered every single one of my friends a part of my family. That is before I lost my family. And I lost my friends. And I lost my home. And I lost myself.  
  
I can tell you a little bit about them..  
  
Namikaze Naruto was my best friend. He was all alone, always. Never knew who his parents were, never met them. He was loud but also very smart. He had a big mouth and the tendency to do bad things just so people would notice him. I figured that was because under all that lively and happy act and a smile on his little face, he was really lonely, always missing the parents he never got to know. Everybody avoided him, like he carried some deadly desease and you had to stay away or you'd get it too. But I didn't care. It was sad and I didn't, couldn't watch him smile but silently fall apart, so one day I started talking to him and I immediately loved him. We've been best friends ever since, or, better to say, until bad things happened and I got deported to Suna.  
  
When I started hanging out with Naruto, all of my other friends slowly started befriending him, one by one, and soon enough we were one group of friends, or better to say, a family.  
  
My female best friend was Yamanaka Ino. She was a lively little girl, she radiated with confidence and she was very pretty, even from a young age you could say that she would grow up to be a real beauty. She was always crushing over this other kid, kind of a loner and I never got to know him better, Sai. All I knew about him is that he never got to know his parents either and that he lost his brother, and ever since then he lost the ability to smile sincerely, never really made friends even tho we've tried countless of times to befriend him.  
  
Then there was Hyuuga Hinata, a shy girl, nothing like Ino and me. She had these beautiful grey eyes, and somebody would call that freaky, but I, who has natural pink hair, call that really beautiful. She was smart but she was emotionaly really damaged. Her dad mentaly abused her and she was always under the impression that she was not good enough. That she will never be good enough. She had a cousin, Neji, and they were really close but their dads, who were brothers but weren't speaking, forbid Hinata and Neji from speaking too.  
  
There were others in our group too, like Tenten, who was always obsessed with weapons, or Shikamaru, who wanted to sleep all the time, or Kiba, who was obsessed with dogs, so much that he pretended to be one. Chouji, who could eat a house if he wanted to, Lee who was so lively and always wanted to grow strong so he did the best he could and pushed himself past his limits. Shino, who adored bugs and I found that very creepy but I liked him because he was different, and Neji, whom I mentioned before but he deserves a proper introduction. He was smart, cool and really independent, he was past everybody on intellectual level but never wanted to skip grades so he could stay with us. He was a Hyuga, and he wasn't bad looking either, so most of the girls were crushing over him.  
  
Who would've known that I, who brought all of us together, would end up being the one leaving.. 

Here in Suna I've made some, um rather than friends, acquaintances and I've never really met anyone who could ever replace my friends from Konoha. Better to say I've never let anybody come close enough to me. I often find myself thinking about Konoha and my friends, how they're doing, are they all okay, are they still hanging out as a group we established when we were younger, I wonder what college they'll be attending to, and most of everything, I wonder if I'll get to see them ever again. And I hope that they think of me too.  
  
_I've read somewhere that when you can't stop thinking about someone, it's because they're thinking about you too, and I really hope that's the case. I hope they remember me._  
  
It's July and it's so hot, too hot, even for Suna and I'm invited to a pool party at Temari's, she's the daughter of the town mayor. She's a nice girl but I've never really put an effort into knowing her better. While I get ready my thoughts go back to Konoha again. I think about my old house. About my parents. What would my mother say if she knew that I was living all alone in Suna, so far away from home, would she be proud that I made it on my own, would they be proud of me for getting into Konoha University with a full paid scholarship, it was daddy's dream after all..  
  
Oh, and I forgot to mention, I will be going back to Konoha, after ten long, too long years, to go to the university there, the one with the best medical program I could've ever wished for. Tsunade, the best medician in the whole world, has offered me herself to be my teacher, to let me train by her side, to help me be the best I could, cause she saw my potencial and she couldn't let it be 'wasted by the shitty medical program that the university has'. She even got here to Suna just so she could talk to me in person, get to know me and drill it into my mind that she has taken only two people under her wing and I'm one of them, so I'd have to give her my 110%.  
  
I will be heading to Konoha in less than a month so I've already started packing and I couldn't be more excited.  
  
***  
  
I'm sitting on the edge of the pool, splashing my legs on the water surface and thinking about god knows what before my moment gets interrupted by a tall blonde with her trademark pigtails as a hairstyle, smiling widely when she asks "Are you having fun?" to which I answer with a simple nod. "You know, for a socialite you are in this town, you really aren't much social.." she goes on, "Some would say you're a bitch, but I know better than to judge somebody simply by their apperance, so I know that there'a a reason for your icyness, but I'd like to break it, that's if you'd let me be your friend. I'm Temari." If it was a different situation, I'd shut her offer down and put on my bitch face. But it isn't and I'm in such a good mood and I honestly _need_  someone to talk to. So I smile wide and motion her to sit beside me, now dipping my legs into the water, and as she does I say "Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you officialy."  
  
After that the conversation just naturally goes on and on, and I find out that she and her two brothers, Gaara and Kankuro will be attending Konoha University too, starting September, and she offers to be my roomate, which I gladly accept. She says that I am the first person that was actualy interested in her as just Temari, the person, and not as 'Temari the mayor's daughter' and also points out that she's glad that she decided to introduce herself today, and that it was the  best thing she has done in a while, next to leaving her cheating ass ex boyfriend, and we laugh.

We make plans to go grab some ice cream the day after, and start hanging out every day casualy, she spends time at my place helping me get packed as I will be leaving soon, and I go to hers', meeting her father and two brothers, and I find out that her mom had died while giving birth to them, the triplets were just too much for her body and after giving birth to the youngest, Gaara, she passed away. I tell her about my past and my family and I share my eagerness to go back to Konoha. I'm glad Temari came to me that day. I'm glad I didn't shut her out. I'm glad we became friends. I missed having someone like this in my life.  
  
***  
  
It's the sixth of August, and I will be going home today. Well tehnicaly it's the 5th but it's past midnight so it counts as the 6th, and Temari is at my place, we're having a sleepover, even tho I know I won't be getting any sleep tonight. She says she doesn't wanna let me go, and if she has to, she at leasts wants to spend my last night in Suna with me and all I could think of is - _Jesus Temari, I ain't dying, we'll be seeing each other in 20 days_ \- but she won't hear it. We've quickly become best friends, spending every day together, telling each other secrets and stuff about boys and posting cute selfies on instagram and all the stuff besties do, and I gotta admit, I will miss her too once I'm all alone, again, in Konoha. But we promised to one another that we'll be facetiming at least once every day and talk on the phone every free moment that I grab, because I'll be busy from day one, from moving in to starting the trainning with Tsunade, to getting used to Konoha and exploring my once hometown, now a completely strange place I still call home.  
  
***  
  
My plane boards in 10 minutes and I'm on the airport, saying goodbye to Temari, Gaara and Kankuro, who had all come to help me with my stuff and see me off, and I couldn't be more thankful.  
  
I'm sitting next to the window and the view is beautiful. I put on my earphones, turn on my favorite song and enjoy the next two hours. Excited. Scared. Happy.  
  
***  
  
Once I get on the University grounds, I get my dorm number and keys, and I head out to room 500 on the last, sixth floor. It's the biggest room they have and Temari made sure that we get it, man sometimes she's really extra but I love her for it. The woman that was helping me with my stuff says that I'm actually the first one to get to the dorms, and when she asks why I simply say "Tsunade" and she gets everything.  
  
The minute I walk into our dorm, which is more like an apartment, already furnished and cleaned, I facetime Temari to thank her for everything she has done, and she shruds it off like it's nothing.  
After our little talk I decided that since I still got some time, I'll go for a walk around the town to see how much has changed and hopefully meet one of my old friends.... And after hours of just wandering around, I don't run into anybody that I recognize, and I see that a lot of Konoha has changed, but some places stayed exactly the same, just as the playground behing my old kindergarten where the squad and I met up. But my childhood home, the place that holds, or better _held_ , so much memories, was completely demolished and now, in that place stands a tall building, some lawfirm.  
  
***  
  
Days pass by like minutes and I still haven't seen a single one of my old friends. I started taking lessons from Tsunade and she's amazing. Strict but very clever and I feel like the luckiest girl in the world, getting to do what I love alongside my idol, THE Tsunade. Sometimes when we finish our lessons she tells me about her past, her adventures and what made her want to become a doctor. She says that she lost her brother right before her eyes and she was helpless, useless, couldn't do anything to help him, save his life, so she woved that she won't be useless like that ever again, and she started styding hard and eventualy made her way to the top.

***

It's the 25th of August already, and students have started moving into their dorms. Temari is coming tonight, she couldn't wait any longer, and her brothers will be coming in a few days.  
Once she is here, gets all set up (throws her bags into our dorm) drags me out to have some fun. She wants me to show her around and introduce her to some people, but little does she know that the only one I've been talking to here has been Tsunade.

***

We're currently in the centre of Konoha, people and stands all around us. It' s crazy. She, as a sweets maniac as she is, makes me go buy some dumplings while she checks out some cute bags she saw on one of the stands. When I turn around, I look for her in the crowd for a moment until I spot her, talking to some offly familiar tall guy with a ponytail as I think to myself _she's been here for like 20 minutes and she's already talking to guys gosh_ and I make my way to them, tapping her on the shoulder and as she turns around she makes an barely human noice and says "HEY S! Thanks for the dumplings!!! By the way this is----" and she gets cut off by a lazy, familiar male voice "Sakura?! Is that really you?" and I immediately remember his name. "Shikamaru?!" i squeak and Temari looks at us confused "Wait.. You two know each other?" and then she makes the face like she just realized something "Ohhh of course you do, Shikamaru is one of your old friends you've talked about, isn't he?"  
  
I smile wide, he mirrors my expression, and I can't believe who the person standing right in front of me is. Never in a million years would I have thought that I'll see him again and I never thought that he'd remember me, it's only fitting because we last saw each other over ten years ago.  
  
_Is this a dream?_  
  
"Yeah! Hey, good to see you, didn't think that you'd remember me. How are the others? Are you guys still close? Where are they?" I let go in one breath as he looks at me and immediately replies "Great to see you too! Yeah actually I was on my way to meet them right now, they are all great but we've missed you, you just.. disappeared one day", and then he adds "would you two like to join us? Everybody will be happy to see you again, Sakura, and meet you, Temari. They're at Ichiraku's. Naruto's treat."  
  
My emerald eyes go wide and I can't form the right words in my mind and much less say them out loud, so Temari speaks for both of us "Yeah, we'd love to!! Right, Sak?" and in that moment I realize that this is not a dream. _I am going to see my friends again_. All together. Just like the old times. We start making our way towards the others when I finally mouth "Ichiraku's huh? Typical Naruto" as I let out a small chuckle, "and I'm sorry for disappearing like that, I just.. My parents died in a car crash and I was left an orphan, and our orphanage didn't have enough room for me so I got deported to Suna right away, couldn't have done anything about it.. I missed you guys sososo much."  
  
He looks at me, and I can clearly see the shock in his eyes "We never knew. I'm so sorry Sakura. We always thought you just got sick of us and convinced your parents to move to another city or something.. And we've missed you too, especially Naruto and Ino, they just could't believe you left us" and as he finishes his sentence we find ourselves in front of a bigger restaurant than I remember, _Teuchi has made it big huh_? I mouth a simple "It's okay", "not like you could've done anything to stop it" and we step in.  
  
_It's happening. I'm finally here_.  
  
And I see my friends in there, occuping the biggest table. Everybody's there. Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Sai, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Lee, and a mysterious guy I don't know, he has black hair, black eyes and I note that he looks really handsome.   
  
And we start making our way to them as Shikamaru shouts "Hey guys!", "Look who I've brought here" and all of them turn around to look at us as I see every single one's eyes grow wider in shock.  
  
_It's real_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this is the first chapter of my first story here, I hope you liked it and I promise that the next chapter will be so much better. All the luv. xx


	2. The long-awaited reunions

Naruto and Ino are the first ones to jump up from their seats, both shouting "SAKURA?!" at the same time and making their way towards me. Soon enough, all the others followed their movements and I was swarmed by people, all of them hugging me and saying rushed  _missed you's, where have you been all this time's, why did you leave's_  etc., but not giving me the chance to answer any of them. 

The only one left at the table wast the black-haired boy.

The hype gets broken by Shikamaru saying that we should keep it down a notch if we don't want to get thrown out, so the next thing I know is Naruto grabbing me by the hand, pulling me towards the table and pushing me to sit between him and that black-haired guy. He seems so annoyed at everything.

"Sakura, this is Sasuke, my roomate and best friend. Sasuke, this is Sakura. Be nice." says Naruto to which I cheerfuly add "Nice to meet you Sasuke" and all he replies with is "Hn."

Seriously, what is up with this dude? Arrogant much?

But there's this little voice in my head telling me that I should remember this moment. That it will be meaningful one day..

When everybody else sits down, I introduce them to Temari and explain what we're doing here right now. And this, right now, feels like coming home.

"So, hey, umm.. Sakura..  What have you been doing up until now? Where have you been?" asks Ino as everybody turns to look at me.

"I've been in Suna, doing nothing in particular, just going to school, styding..-"

"--She was a valedictorian, the most popular girl in our high school and probably the whole town, considered a kind of a royalty and she was the prom queen too." Temari cuts me off and finishes my sentence like it's the most natural thing in the world, and I feel everyone's eyes make their way back and forth, from me to her.

"WHAAAAT?" the hot-blooded blonde bombshell is the first to react, "royalty, prom queen, the most popular girl in Suna?! How tho? Why did you even leave Konoha in the first place?" 

"Um.. My parents.. They, kinda.. They died in a car accident and I was left an orphan, our orphanage didn't have enough room for me so I got deported to Suna, and well that's it. I never wanted to leave, you know.." 

And if everyone, except for Shikamaru, who I told earlier, wasn't shocked by Temari's sentence a minute ago, they damn well had their jaws touching the floor right now, with a awkward silence following the discovery. And Sasuke, who wasn't paying much attention to our conversation, was now looking at me and I could feel, rather than see, his cold gaze linger from my face to his plate and vice versa. 

_Remember this. It will be important one day._

We sat there, in that unconfortable silence, like that for what seemed like hours but was actually less then a minute, and when I finally made up my mind to say something, the silence was broken by Naruto.

"So, you too, huh? So sorry Sak. I know what you went through and I know it wasn't easy, I'm just so happy you stayed on the right path and kept yourself together so you could become what you are today. So happy that you're finally here with us and that we're finally all together." his soothing words followed by murmured ' _yeah', 'soo glad', 'good to finally have you back'.._

And in that moment I ask myself, how could I ever have left them? How could I ever live without them? And I know that I could never lose them again. So I make a promise that I intend to keep. 

"I missed you too guys, so, so much. You can't even imagine. And I promise that I will never leave you again. Never, ever."

***

"So wait, if I got it right, Hinata and Naruto are together, Sai and Ino too, Neji and Tenten are on-again-off-again and are currently off and the rest are single?" honestly, these informations were too much for my brain, can't believe what's happened while I wasn't here.

"Yup!" Naruto replies almost immediately, "You got it right Sak. And what about you? Seeing anybody?" and I feel myself blush uncontrollably. "Umm, not right now.." , "I had a on/off boyfriend in Suna, but it was never something special and we never bonded on emotional level. It was always just.. umm.. for fun."

"Oh!" Ino squeaks, followed by Naruto's "damn Ino, keep your voice down a bit, my ears are starting to bleed", Ino replying with an equally bitter sentence, their banter going on and on..

*** 

It's 1am when Temari and I get back to our dorm room. We excange goodnights and go to sleep, and for the first time in a while I feel really, trully happy.

The following day is kinda usual. A class with Tsunade. Lunch. Home. But instead of going to my dorm room I go to Ino's. And then Naruto and Sasuke's dorm room. 

***

"Mom, dad, you remember Sakura, my childhood best friend?" says Ino as we make way through her house to meet her parents.  
"How could we forget?" replies Inoichi, Ino's dad, "welcome back Sakura, we missed your face around here!"

After we exchange our hello's, Ino and I make our way towards her room and I feel like I never left. Nothing has really changed around here, my friends are the same, and even Ino's room has stayed unchanged. 

She tells me about Sai and her, how he was broken and that the darkness was swallowing him more and more every day, until she somehow swam through all that darkness and made her way all the way to his heart, not leaving since. He called her the sun of his life, and he was her moon. She said that her childhood crush grew and blossomed into adult love, and that she was sure he was the one she'd end up marrying even tho he could be a clueless idiot sometimes. I was so happy for her but I kinda envied her too. I want that kind of unconditional love to bless my life too.

Sai joined us later and I finally got to meet him. He's actually really nice and I find out that he'll be attending Konoha University too, art as his major, as well as Ino whose major is psychology. He's gonna move into the one man dorm tomorrow, two floors underneath mine and Temari's. 

We decide to go for a cup of coffee before I make my way back to the dorm, and right now I'm sitting across the table from them, trying not to choke on my coffee while Ino tells the story of their disastrous first kiss, Sai sitting there obviously embarassed. "We were like, very close for a long time but nothing ever came out of it. He knew that I liked him, and I knew he liked me, so one day I decided that it was enough. We stood in the middle of the Konoha central park as the rain was pouring down, and I asked, more like demanded, him to kiss me or forget about me. So when he started making his way towards me, to be as close as he could, he slipped and we both fell on the ground, landing right into a puddle of water; him on top of me. So right there, in pouring rain, laying in a puddle of water in an abandoned park in the middle of the night, we shared our first kiss. That was three years ago and we've been together since. Oh and Sai is embarassed by the story but I think it couldn't have been more perfect." Ino finishes as I immediately respond, my eyes filling with tears,  thinking to myself that they are the true definiton of relationship goals. "There's nothing to be embarassed of, Sai, the story itself is just as magical and beautiful as you two, if I had to be completely honest I envy you on your perfection and happines and I strive for my fair share of that one day. And oh, I also think that there's no better pairing on this whole wide world than you two. And when you do get married I want to be the Maid Of Honor * _wink_ *" they chuckle and say that there's noone they'd rather chose, and in that moment my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura, it's me, Naruto. Sasuke and I just moved into our dorm room and I was wondering if you'd come by to talk and catch up? That's if you're available..."

"Yeah, sure! I'm currently with Sai and Ino in an caffe, we are finishing our coffee and I was planing on going home but I might as well stop by your place. Be there in 20. Floor and number?"

"Great!! Room 493, Sixth floor. See ya!" 

***

I make my way towards their room, we're on the same floor and our rooms are not that far away. I knock on their door and Sasuke answers. I greet him with a warm smile, trying to be nice even tho he gets on my nerves and we've only known each other for like less than 24 hours, and say "Hey there Sasuk--", "Hn." he cuts me off and walks right by me, getting out of the room and slamming the door. Boy does he annoy me, does he have to be so rude? I turn my focus on my once best friend, saying, rather than asking "he really doesn't like me at all, does he?" to which Naruto immediately replies with "no, no, no it's not you..."

If there was one thing I hated more than anything then it were the lame-ass excuses starting with "it's not you, it's...".

"It's not me Naruto, huh? Then what is it? Tell me beacuse I don't see him being rude to anybody except for me and he's basically spoken one word to me, since we met. So what is it?" I snap, even tho I don't mean to and Naruto is the last person on earth that deserves it.

"It's just.. He's Sasuke. He's cold and rude and it's just his defence mechanism. He doesn't let people in easily. And, also.. He had just broken up with his ex, Minari, so he's especially cranky these days."

And hearing that, guilt takes over me. "Oh. I'm sorry Naruto, I shouldn't have raged on like that on you."

"It's okay. You didn't know. It's only natural for him to get on your nerves, he kinda still gets on mine quite often too, you just get used to it." I love Naruto. He's so understanding and always knows what to say, when we were younger and I needed advice, he was my go-to person and I know he got a lot wiser over the years.

"So.. Minari?" 

"They were in a relationship for almost two years, she is his first love. She never intended to be tho. Never was all over him like the other fan girls and I guess that was what he fell for. She is quite pretty too, but I never really liked her. Always thought she wasn't good enough for him. They had a big fight about a week ago and they broke up, Sasuke never told me the details and I didn't want to push him, he'll talk when he's ready." 

"Oh.. Hope he's okay."

"Yeah. I don't quite know how I'd feel if Hinata and I ever broke up like that.."

"Oh yeah Hinata and you! Tell me about you two!"

He smiled bright. "What would you like to know?"

"Everything!!" I squeaked.

"Ummm.. Where do I begin? Okay, when you left we kinda started getting closer and closer and I started developing a crush on her. She quickly became my best friend and we were unseparable, and one day when we were fifteen, she was home alone and she invited me over to hang out, like we've done a million times before. Okay so we're sitting on the couch and watching The Notebook, her favorite movie, when our feet kinda touched incidentally and she bolted up and ran into her garden. I got up and followed her into the garden and I saw her standing by the bush of white roses, her back facing me. The roses complimented her hair and physique so well, she looked so beautiful standing there, even tho I couldn't see her face. In that moment I knew I was completely and utterly in love with her. I made my way towards her, softly said ' _Hinata_ ' and looked deeply into her eyes when she turned aroud to face me. In that moment, the world stopped turning, and it felt like we were the only people in the whole universe. I slowly leaned in and she got up on her toes a bit, and right there, in her garden, by the bush of white roses we shared our first kiss. We've been together ever since and I don't know what I'd ever do without her. I swear I'm gonna marry that girl one day."

Hearing the end of his story, I realized I started tearing up. I mean, who wouldn't? The story itself is so magical and I'm happy that my friends found mutual happiness in each other.

"That's gotta be the most beautiful first kiss story I have ever heard. It straight up feels like it has been taken out of some movie or a book. It's so perfect and magical and oh god I'm crying" I let out a chuckle while I wipe off my tears. Naruto and I proceed talking about my time in Suna and my desert-like love life and life in general. He tells me that he found out who his parents were and how they died. His dad was Namikaze Minato, the former mayor of Konoha and his mom was Namikaze Kushina, the former dean of KU. They were shot by some lunatic that hated them for being the most powerful people in our town. Hiruzen, our current mayor was ordered by dying Minato to conceal the truth behind Naruto's origins until Naruto turned 12 and he was old enough to understand everything. That was also when he gave Naruto some things Minato and Kushina left behind, such as some pictures of them with baby Naruto, a scarf Kushina made and intended to give Naruto when he gets older, a fortune, and also a key to their old house which, how Naruto describes it, is less of a house and more of a mansion. He decided not to live there during the school year because it's easier to take care of a dorm room that a whole mansion, and he says he'd get lonely pretty quickly too and he didn't want that. 

He also tells me that Hinata and Neji's fathers made up and are speaking again, and so are Hinata and Neji. They are also throwing a end of the summer party tomorrow at Neji's and Naruto invites me and tells me to bring Temari with me too.

***

After spending the day with Naruto, going to my room and catching up with Temari, I decide to take a walk around the campus. It has started raining, but it's a warm, nice kind of rain.

It's relaxing, and I couldn't imagine a better way of spending the Friday night. There's literally nobody around and I take in the nature and the smell of the rain on a hot summer night. Enjoying the beautiful quiet moments like this with just myself around and no one else. That is until I notice a figure sitting alone on a bench. As I get closer I realize that it's a boy and a very familiar one too. 

In my head there are these voices, once again screaming  _remember this moment, it will be of great importance once_ , as I say his name.

" _Sasuke_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so here's chapter 2 and I hope you liked it. Btw I still can't believe that Naruto ended. I grew up along with it, now that it's over I just feel kinda empty.. Like my childhood has gone along with it. Oh and I cried so hard during the whole episode. Basically, Naruto grew up as a little boy no one respected, loved or cared about, and in the end we see him finally finding everything he's ever wanted.  
> Also, SaiIno, ShikaTema, NaruHina and SasuSaku was on poin. Kinda wish SasuSaku could've had more screen time and a better scene but this one was amazing too.


End file.
